marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Bronx, New York City (616)
New York City. It is also the newest of the 62 counties of category:New York 616 New York State. Located northeast of category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan and south of Westchester County, category:New York 616 New York, the Bronx is the only borough situated primarily on the Category:Northern America 616 North American mainland (while the other four—apart from the very small Marble Hill section of category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan—are on islands). The U.S. Census Bureau estimated that the borough's population on July 1, 2008 was 1,391,903, inhabiting a land area of 42 square miles (109 square kilometers). This makes the Bronx the fourth-most-populated of the five boroughs, the fourth-largest in land area, and the third-highest in density of population. The Bronx is divided by the Bronx River into a hillier section in the west, closer to category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan, and the flatter East Bronx, closer to category:Queens 616 Queens and category:Long Island 616 Long Island. The West Bronx was annexed to category:New York City 616 New York City in 1874, and the areas east of the Bronx River in 1895. The Bronx first assumed a distinct legal identity when it became a borough of Greater New York in 1898. Bronx County (the County of Bronx), with the same boundaries as the borough, was separated from New York County (today coextensive with the Borough of category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan) in 1912 and began its own operations in January 1914. Although the Bronx is the third-most-densely-populated county in the category:USA 616 U.S., about a quarter of its area is open space, including Woodlawn Cemetery, Van Cortlandt Park, Pelham Bay Park, the New York Botanical Garden and the Bronx Zoo in the borough's north and center, on land deliberately reserved in the late 19th century as urban development progressed northwards and eastwards from category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan with the building of roads, bridges and railways. The indigenous Lenape (Delaware) American Indians were progressively displaced after 1643 by settlers from the Category:Holland 616 Netherlands and Great Britain. The Bronx received many Irish, German, Jewish and Italian immigrants as its once-rural population exploded between the mid-19th and mid-20th centuries. They were succeeded after 1945 by African Americans and Hispanic Americans, together with immigrants from the Category:Center America and Caribbean 616 Caribbean — especially category:Puerto Rico 616 Puerto Rico, the category:Dominican Republic 616 Dominican Republic and category:Jamaica 616 Jamaica — and Category:Africa 616 Africa, especially category:Ghana 616 Ghana. In recent years, this cultural mix has made the Bronx a wellspring of both Latin music and hip hop. The Bronx contains the poorest Congressional District in the U.S., (the 16th), but its wide variety of neighborhoods also includes the affluent Riverdale and Country Club. The Bronx, particularly the South Bronx, saw a sharp decline in population, livable housing, and the quality of life in the late 1960s and the 1970s, culminating in a wave of arson, but has shown some signs of revival in recent years. (source Wikipedia:Bronx, New York City Wikipedia) |Appearances = Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #564 (2008) Peter shows up for a job interview but the place was trashed by Overdrive and now they can't afford to hire anyone. Amazing Spider-Man #575 (2008) Hammerhead takes control of a gang. Nora, Peter and Aunt May go to a Community Event. Spider-Man fights Hammerhead. Amazing Spider-Man #576 (2009) Spider-Man and Hammerhead fight. Nora and Peter are back in the Bronx to find a kid gangbanger to interview. Spider-Man fights Hammerhead again. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 42px; height: 184px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #593 (2009) Spider-Man takes a picture with tourists. Amazing Spider-Man #615 (2010) Spider-Man investigates in Alma Alvarado. He realizes she was writing to criminals in jail. Her mother tells him Keemia has disappeared, "kidnapped" by a snowman.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_615 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 1px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #631 (2010) Dark Avengers Dark Avengers #09 (2009) Ares wakes his son up to have him go to school. When Daisy give him a lift to join the other Secret Warriors in a new Base in Soho, Ares follow them. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 113px; height: 184px;" } Doctor Strange: The Oath Doctor Strange: The Oath #02 (2007) Hawkeye & Mockingbird Hawkeye & Mockingbird #03 (2010) C.T.E. Warehouse Hawkeye & Mockingbird #04 (2010) C.T.E. Warehouse Wolverine Origins Wolverine Origins #045 (2010) }} Category:Bronx 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05 Category:Bronx 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05